Dark Amber
by PhoenixLoli
Summary: Wait, there are no dark type pokemon gyms?.. Out of the 48!... Alright, Niiro. You and me are going to have to change that, ASAP!
HEYYYY Everyone, I am Le Phoenix Loli! So, you guy's wanna know some stuff about me? Well too bad. Amber wants your attention, and she isn't afraid to break the 4th wall to get it. Enough chit-chat!

* * *

Chapter 1

Amber and Niiro

You know, in a world full of animals, big and small, that have super powers... you'd think that it would be more dangerous than it is. It's been about three years since the world's last destructive incident involving Team Flare. Luckily, once again there were Dex Holders that came out on top and saved their respective region and possibly the world in a long run. Even so, during those times of miniscule war between Dex Holders and evil Organizations, there was still relative peace. Everyone had forgotten how bad things could get if you took peace for granted, how dangerous Pokémon and people can become if they take advantage of each other. The result? Well, how about I tell you the story that lead up to this horrible point in time.

* * *

"Sol.." I heard. I didn't bother to respond because I was still too tired. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away. "Ab!" It got louder. Ugh, let me sleep! "Absol!" Not only was it a full on yell, there was a strong push and I fell off my bed. I finally woke up and starred at my absol with an, _are you serious_ , look.

"Niiro, really? Why are you waking me up so early on a Saturday?" I slowly stood back up and turned to look at the time. It said a whopping 7am... " Niiro it's not even 10 yet, what the hell."

The Absol jumped down and ran towards the calender. I nicknamed it Niiro because it means red. At first, when I met Absol, I thought all of them were red... imagine my surprise when my aunt said that Absol usually had white fur with dark blue skin... Niiro had white fur but red skin. I stumbled upon a shiny Absol, not that I'm complaining but I was just shocked. Niiro raises its paw to today's date. October 22. There was something familiar about that date... very very fami-

"Today's my birthday, isn't it."

"Ab."

"I'm 13 now, aren't I."

"Sol Absol."

"We can leave and accomplish our dream, can't we."

Niiro simply turned and left the room. Most likely going downstairs to my Uncle to get breakfast. He might also be counting in his head too. 3... 2... 1... freak out.

I scrambled around my room trying to find my clothes and ran into the bathroom. Today is my birthday, I can finally leave for a pokémon journey. After the Team Flare incident, officials (A.K.A Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, and Champions from around the world.) declared that it was getting too dangerous for 10 year olds to begin traveling, so they raised the minimum age to 13. They did however allow 10 year olds to catch pokémon, until kids got fed up and decided that since they have a pokémon, they can just sneak away. That's when they raised the minimum age to catch pokémon to 12. They changed the law literally two weeks before my 10th birthday. Imagine how frustrated I felt knowing that instead of two more weeks of waiting, I had an entire three... THREE years and two weeks of waiting left. Not to mention that extra leap year day this year. But finally, it was time.

After a shower was complete, I put on my clothes. I wasn't much of a girly girl, but I did like to look nice... though a simple type of nice. White sleeveless, skin tight shirt with a black short sleeve cropped jacket. Jean short shorts to match the jacket, and black boots with white trimmings that reached just below my knees. See? Simple. As far as clothes go, I'm not much for color. Why is that? Because I think my natural colors are fine. My skin is in between pale and fair, and my hair color is plum... yes, PLUM. That color that looks like a mix of red and purple... yah, that color. And my eyes, oh don't even. I'm Heterochromic, meaning my eyes have more than one color. And they aren't central heterochromic, both my eyes are two different colors. My right eye is a teal color, in between blue and green. Blue or Green eyes aren't uncommon in my family, so I'm not bothered by it. What I'm trying to figure out is why my left eye is like... a light orange. Almost yellow, but still quite orange. My parents told me when I was little that no one in our family had eyes that even came close to the color, not even really light brown or orange and yellow in general. Because of that, they named me after the color in my left eye, Amber.

Finally coming out of the bathroom door, I made my way down stairs to eat. As I was walking, I put my hair up into a pony tail. When let down, it reached a bit below my shoulders, so my pony tail only reached my neck. My bangs I always make sure to keep them short. They are basically just random thin locks of hair that cover my forehead, not to mention to one lock on each side of my face. If they grew longer, I'd get annoyed. To secure a pony tail, most people use a hair tie, or something. I use a marble with a hole... What? The marble looks cool. It's blue-grey with a dark hue to it. My Parents gave it to me, they said they found it here in the Kalos region when they were trainers on a Journey and thought it was special. So what do you do with a special looking rock? Drill a hole and give it to your future daughter to use a hair bead of course... I don't know what they were thinking. And I'm not even going to get started on how hard it is to get my hair through a hole of ONE marble everyday. Of course I'm used to it, so it's pretty easy for me now, but... just no.

"Good Morning, Amber. Today's the day." greeted my Carol. My Uncle William was watching the news, and he had that worried face. "According to Johto Officials, there were witnesses but none could see exactly who the people were. According to the witnesses, they were wearing dark clothing and with gas masks on. The had the letter 'V' big and in purple across their chests. They couldn't make out any specific details on their clothing, but please be cautious if you spot someone like this. So far they have been spotted, although not muc, in All regions except for Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos." I saw the tv turn off, and my Uncle let out a sigh he'd been holding. Oh here we go.

"The big day, huh?" He started as he stood from his chair. I had already sat down and began suctioning all of my food. "I'm not so sure that you are ready for being on your own." After I was done eating, I looked at him with not much surprise in my face. I had expected him to say something like this.

"Blah blah. With all do respect, that's getting old. I've had Niiro since I was 11, and we've trained for this despite what the law says. We are ready. No bad people are going to stand in the way me and Niiro's dr-" I was cut off by a hand slamming on the table. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to be as intimidating as I can. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe I'm that intimidating... at will at least, but if I'm pushed to it, I'll make you wet your pants. Just like my friend's father when he wouldn't let me go with them on vacation... Actually I won't get into that.

"If I don't think you are capable of going on your own, then I will keep you here. You've no say in-" This time I cut him off. Me and my Uncle have never had a bad relationship, only when it came to my safety did he get like this, and usually I'd be okay with it. This time though, I'm making my own decision.

I got closer and glared into his eyes, letting him know that I'm not backing down. He took a step back, which I was surprised a bit by. Maybe I am a bit intimidating, not to mention the fact that my aunt hadn't stepped in yet. "So you're saying because of this new so called, evil organization, is rising world wide means I'm going to stay longer? Uncle, you've get another thing coming. This only drives me toward my dream. 48 gym leaders in the world so far. And rumor has it that there is a league system being established right now in another region, who will most likely be the same as the other 48. All of them specialize in a unique typing of their own. Yet NONE are dark type gyms. Do you know why? They claim dark types are too evil, and their trainers reflect from their typing. So If a dark type trainer were to have any diplomatic power, they say it be bad for not only the system of the league and government, but also bad role models. I'm going to change that. I'm the best with dark types. You've even let me use your Umbreon to practice with before you sent it away with your friend. And don't worry about someone beating me with my weakness, I said I'm best with Dark types, not that they are the only pokemon typing that I'll train." I backed off to take a breath. I noticed my Aunt smiling in the background, and that made me happy. I went to the couch and grabbed my bag that I'd packed last night for today. Everything I needed was in here to get me to Lumiose City.

"Alright then." As he responded, I jumped a bit in surprise. I was expecting more retaliation, not that I'm complaining. "A gym leader, huh? That's your goal. You're going to need to be strong to be one of those."

"I know. And don't worry, me and Niiro will only be traveling alone to Lumiose. There, Prof. Sycamore will let me choose another starter pokemon to come with me."

"I see then." He sat back down on his couch and turned the tv back on. "Just don't forget to have fun, wherever you are."

I nodded and my aunt came up to for a bone crushing hug. "I'm proud of you. Make sure you eat well and stay hydrated. Don't forget to feed Niiro or he might put you on punishment, rather than the other way around." I laughed at that... because it was true. Niiro even glared at me to make sure I knew it was true. He then came to my side and we both nodded as we began to walk out the door. On our way out, the last thing we hear was my Uncle again.

"I'm old, Amber. So I better see you and Niiro on television soon, saying you are a new gym leader."

"Don't worry. I promise, I'll be one sooner than you think!"

With that, me and Niiro were off into the world, leaving the safety of Anistar City, to Lumiose. I'll admit, things will go smoothly for a while. But even so, in the distant, yet near future. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

* * *

Ay tho. So, this was more of a Prologue than an actual chapter... but eh, what can you say. This is also short... like really short... like "Oh my god, you waisted my time for this" short. Usually I'd write more than this, but I figured this was a good place to stop. Next Chapter will be longer, and as I progress, they'll get even longer. Anyway, as you have probably figured out by now since I said Dex Holders, this is the Pokemon Manga Universe. Those who have never read the Pokemon Adventures Manga, must read.. like.. NOW. GO. Le Phoenix Loli commands you.

Another note, most of the OC in this fanfic will be based off of friends, and their individual personalities are very... unique. So I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy them, once they come up.

Another note of notes and stuff. The theory I used to explain why there are no Dark Type pokemon gyms, I got it from, **Pokemon Theory: Why Are There No Dark Type Gyms** , By MysticUmbreon. He's a pokemone theorist on YouTube and I have to admit, I liked his theory very much. So I'm just letting you know, that's not my theory, it is his. All credit to him.

The next chapter should be up in.. maybe a week or two? I'll be working on two fics at the same time.

R&R please! I accept constructive criticism because not only is this my first fanfic, but English isn't even my first language. Cya everyone~


End file.
